I Hope You Change
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berubah menjadi dingin di mata Sakura Haruno. Setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu lagi. Apakah Sasuke akan berubah kembali setelah bertemu dengan Sakura?


**Change For My Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC mungkin, Jelek, EYD perhatikan sendiri, tidak suka? Klik tombol back sekarang juga..**

**Summary: **seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berubah menjadi dingin di mata Sakura Haruno. Setelah sekian lama mereka tak bertemu lagi. Apakah Sasuke akan berubah kembali setelah bertemu dengan Sakura? Apakah Sasuke akan berubah seperti dulu saat bertemu dengan Sakura? Multichapter. RnR?:)

"Nii-chan, kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan es krim ditangannya—kira-kira ber umur enam tahunan. Kakaknya berdiri, sembari meletakkan sebuah bola kecil di sudut bangku tempat adiknya duduk. Umur kakaknya kira-kira dua belas tahun.

"Sasu-chan, Nii-chan ke belakang sebentar ya.." Katanya sembari tersenyum untuk adiknya.

"Ngg.. Nii-chan tidak akan lama-lamakan? Nii-chan tidak akan meninggalkanku di sini kan?"

Ucapan lelaki kecil di hadapannya itu membuat sang Kakak terkekeh geli. Sambil mencubit pipi tembem sang adik ia berkata,

"Tentu Sasu-chan…"

"Kau janji?" Sang kakak mengangguk.

Anak kecil yang disebut Sasu-chan itu kini duduk sendiri,sembari memandang ke sekitar taman. Melihat orang-orang yang tengah santai bersama keluarga. Tertawa bersama—makan bersama di taman itu. Ia yang melihatnya tersenyum, kaki kecil nan mungil itu ia goyang-goyangkan. Maklum saja, kakinya yang kecil tak dapat menapak di tanah bumi.

Kini matanya terpaku ada sesosok anak kecil—lebih tepatnya anak peremuan bersama anak laki-laki sebayanya sedang bermain. Tak lama ia memandangi, ia langsung saja melompat dan berlari menghampiri anak-anak itu dan mennggalkan bolan.

Sampainya di hadapannya, anak-anak itu langsung tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya gadis kecil berambut merah jambo.

"Sasu..ke, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Aku Sakura Haruno,panggil saja aku Sakura…"

"Ba-baik Sakura..-chan." Jawab Sasuke kecil itu.

"Aku Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, salam kenal."

Mereka tersenyum, tersenyum manis sekali. Pipi-pipi mereka yang tembem tak berdagng dan kenyal itu tersenyum bersama.

"Apa kau mau bermain bersama dengan kami?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku mau.." Jawab Sasuke.

Lama mereka bermain di taman itu. Satu ersatu permainan sudah mereka jajal walaupun hanya bertiga. Sampai seorang perempuan kira-kira berumur dua puluh lima tahuan itu memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!" Teriak wanita itu. Wajahnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam tak lebih dari sebahu itu terlihat sangat-sangat panik.

Sasuke yang sedang bermain itu, langsung menghentikan permainannya. Gadis kecil itu hanya menata Sasuke.

"Akh, gawat.. Itachi-nii. Tadi aku bersamanya…." Runtuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba padanya.

"Tadi aku ke sini bersama , dia tak kembali juga.." Jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa yang memanggilmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama…" Suara wanita itu terdengar lagi, bahkan semakin keras.

"Ternyata kau di situ Sasuke-sama." Kata wanita itu lega.

"Sizune Baa-chan. Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sizune.

Sasuke melirik kea rah teman-teman barunya. Sakura tersenyum, Kiba diam menatap Sasuke.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu sudah menunggu." Kata Sizune lagi.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku pulang dulu…"

"Mm.. besok kita bermain lagi di sini ya Sasuke-kun," Kata Sakura.

"Kau harus tepati janjimu Sasuke," Sambung Kiba sembari tersenyum dan memerlihatkan gigi taring miliknya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku janji..."

"Sampai jumpa…"

Di dalam sebuah mobil dengan AC yang menyala, membuat rasa sejuk tersendiri.

"Sizune Baa-chan, rumah kitakan ke arah sana, apa kau lupa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak lupa Sasuke-sama.." Kata Sizune yang langsung fokus ada setirnya.

"Hn.. Oh ya, tadi aku bersama Nii-chan. Sekarang di mana dia?"

"Kau akan tau sendiri…"

Wajah Sizune tak dapat berbohong. Ia terlihat seperti sangat sedih. Sasuke yang melihatnya heran dengannya.

Tak sampai satu jam kini mobil itu sudah sampai tujuan. Jam kini menunjuk pukul 02.05 pm. Sasuke melirik sebuah tulisan di atas bangunan putih itu sembari menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di sana tertera tulisan "Rumah Sakit Tokyo".

"kenapa kita ke Rumah Sakit?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih sangat keheranan.

Sizune tak menjawab apa-apa. Mereka langsung berjalan menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit itu. Sasuke mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sizune, namun ia tau kalau kakinya masih sangat pendek.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang yang Sasuke sangat kenal. Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya senang kini mulai panik—melihat ekspresi kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat sedih.

Sasuke terus melangkah dan mempercepat lajunya. Tiba-tiba Sizune berhenti, dan Sasuke menabraknya lalu terjatuh.

'Dukk'

"Awh…"

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-sama." Kata Sizune sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Sasuke perlahan medekati kedua orang tuanya. Melihat dan memperhatikan mereka. Tou-sannya yang bersender di tembok sebelah pintu ruang yang bertuliskan 'UGD' itu terlihat panik, sedangkan Kaa-sannya yang duduk sambil menunduk itu terlihat bulir-bulir air jatuh ke lantai marmer Rumah Sakit.

Hei tunggu, Sasuke tak melihat ada seseorang yang tadi di taman bersamanya. Orang yang membawanya bermain di taman dan orang yang telah membelikannya es krim tadi pagi.

"Sa..suke-kun," Suara wanita itu sangat berat. Ya begitulah yang Sasuke rasakan dan Sasuke dengar.

"Kaa-chan…."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kecil itu.

Tou-sannya melirik ke arah Sasuke dan wanita separuh baya itu. Ia seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu, namun Sasuke kecil tak tau apa-apa.

Ruang UGD itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang yang mengenakan pakaianputih dan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Dan Sasuke tau kalau itu namanya Dokter. Semuanya melirik dan menatap dokter itu penuh harap. Dokter itu kemudian membuka maskernya.

"Maaf tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi…"

"Seharusnya kau menolongnya, kau itu dokter. Kenapa membiarkannya mati?"

'DEG'

"Ma-mati? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bukan dokter yang profesional!" Rujuk fugaku Uchiha—ayah Sasuke.

"Hen-hentikan." Teriak Mikoto ibu Sasuke yang marah akan kelakuan suaminya.

"Ma-maaf, aku terbawa emosi." Jelas Fugaku.

Kemudian mereka masuk, dan mendapati seseorang yang terbaring tidur dengan di tutupi oleh selimut yang berwarna putih. Masih terlihat darah kemerahan di kening seseorang itu. Mikoto menangis tersedu-sedu, begitu pula dengan Sizune. Fugaku hanya menatapnya—menatap mayat dihadaannya walupun dibalik tatapan itu ia menangis.

"Kaa-san, si-siapa yang ada di situ?" Sasuke mulai ketakutan. Dan memeluk Mikoto dengan eratnya.

"Sasuke, di-dia…"

"Siapa Kaa-chan, jangan membuatku takut."

"Itachi-nii.. hiks…"

Begitu sakitnya, mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Tak pernah ia sangka kakak yang terbaik dan yang paling ia sayang kini telah tiada. Mata obsidiannya kini telah membulat dengan suksesnya.

"Ka-kaa-chan bohongkan?"

"Kaa-san tidak becanda Sasuke." Kata Fugaku.

Sontak Sasuke langsung berlari menuju tempat kakaknya tertidur itu—tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

"Nii-chan hiks…."

"ke-kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Tadi kau janji sebelum pergi untuk kembali,"

"Kau bohong Nii-chan. Aku membencimu. Hiks.. hiks.."

**Tokyo, 04.00 pm**

Acara pemakaman itu berjalan dengan hikmatnya. Walaupun masih ada isak tangis yang mewarnainya.

"Ayo pulang Sasuke..." Ajak Mikoto pada anaknya yang masih menangisi kakaknya.

"Aku mau menemani Nii-chan."

"Sasuke, sekarang pulang. Dan jangan pernah bermain-main lagi, utamakan belajarmu. Dan meneruskan perusahaan Tou-san."

"…"

"Kau tau kan kesalahanmu,"

"Ya, Tou-chan, aku mengerti." Sasuke melirik sebuah foto kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat fotonya dan Nii-san nya yang tengah tersenyum. Foto yang tadi pagi ia foto saat bersama Nii-san di taman.

Dan foto itulah kenangan satu-satunya milik Sasuke.

.

**10 tahun kemudian.**

Sasuke kini telah bertumbuh dewasa, ia makin keren dan makin tampan. Wajahnya yang putih tubuhnya yang kekar atletik. Matanya yang hitam itu dan rambut ayam mencuatnya masih sama seperti dulu saat ia berumur enam tahun. Sekarang ia berumur 16 tahun tepatnya. Saat setelah kakaknya meninggal dulu, Sasuke pindah ke Jerman untuk bersekolah di sana. Dan kembali saat berumur 16 tahun ke Tokyo. Dan tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya lagi.

Sasuke berniat ingin pindah ke sekolah terkemuka yang isinya hanya ada orang –orang kaya saja. Sekolah yang sangat cocok untuk Sang Uchiha Bungsu itu. Sasuke dapat terbilang sebagai anak yang sangat pintar, di Jerman ia terkenal akan kepintaran dan ketampanannya. Untuk masalah kelas, ia sekarang kelas XI di Senior High School.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah adalah hari di mana seseorang itu sangat gugup. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat tenang dan datar.

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang terlihat begitu ramai. Seorang guru masuk dengan membawa berkas-berkas ditangan kirinya.

"Ohayou…" Sapa Guru itu.

Sekejap semua siswa yang ada di sana terdiam, duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ohayou Kurenai Sensei…" Seru murid-muridnya.

"Langsung saja, sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk nak." Perintah sang guru.

Semua mata memandangnya. Ada yang terlihat kagum dengan seseorang yang masuk itu, ada juga yang telihat sangat kesal, dan ada juga yang berbincang tentang orang itu.

"Dia sangat tampan." Kata seorang gadis bercepol dua kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Dia milikku Tenten." Kata Gadis berambut pirang yang sedang merapikan poni tailnya.

"Huh, dasar gadis menyebalkan."gadis di sampingnya tak memerdlikan ocehan-hocehan gadis yang disebut Tenten itu.

Ia fokus terhadap lelaki baru yang datang itu. Dan mengingat-ingatnya. Kalau sepertinya ia tau dan kenal dengan laki-laki berwajah datar di hadapannya itu. Tapi, di mana dan kapan? Sepintas pemuda itu melirik ke arah Sakura, dan dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Silahkan Perkenalkan namamu." Ucap sang Guru.

"Hn,"

"Eh? akan kuperkenalkan." Gumam guru itu.

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Jerman, mohon bantuannya…"

Kaget, gadis berambut merah jambo yang tengah duduk itu kaget mendengar nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' nama yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Nama yang selalu ia ingat kapanpun.

"Sasuke-kun…" Gumamnya lirih.

"Kau bicara apa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten gadis bercepol dua itu.

**TBC**

Oi…aku kembali membawakan fanfic SasuSaku lagi. Ehehe.. tadinya aku mau bikin ItaSasu, tapi berhubung di sini ada Sakuranya sayang juga kan kalau dijadikan Oneshot ItaSaku. Jadi, aku bikin SasuSaku aja deh ehehe…

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek… semoga kalian semua menyukai ficku,,

Saran, kritik, concrit, FLAME juga saya trima kok..

Terimakasih….


End file.
